1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance for washing the posterior parts of the human body and, more particularly, to the nozzle structure of such an appliance.
2. Discussion of the Background
In conventional appliances for washing the posterior parts of the human body, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,687, washing water is gushed after a spray head has been pushed to the washing position. Since the spray head is provided with only a given number of holes, the quantity of water poured out of these holes is constant. Hence, the user is unable to clean oneself according to his or her desire.